Cinco Minutos
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: "El primer síntoma es la pérdida de memoria." / One-short / AU / Kendall / Basado en el juego "Five Minutes" / Zombies


**New one-short!**

 **Ok, primero que nada... ¿Alguien a leído mi one-short "Oscura Intención"? Por si no lo hay leído, trata (me basé) en un juego mental que encontré en YouTube, es un juego mental que le han hecho a muchos psicópatas y criminales, pero ¿por qué hablar de eso? Bueno, lo que pasa es que este one-short está basado en algo "parecido". Esto es un AU de un juego/película, pero tiene ese toque de "locura(?)" como el otro one-short que les dije al comienzo. Esto en realidad no es nada psicológico, pero me pareció tener un toque de... de... ¿Locura? ¿Demencia? Bah, califiquen ustedes con sus propias ideas, yo lo veo así...**

 **Lo que está _escrito así_ son recuerdos.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **El título es el mismo, pero en inglés.**

 **Five • Minutes • • •**

 **POV KENDALL**

"El primer síntoma es la pérdida de memoria."

Era todo lo que me repetía en estos momentos, los golpes y gemidos detrás de la puerta seguían resonando en mi cabeza y la punta fría de la pistola sobre un costado de mi sentido no me ayudaba mucho a recordar. Mi brazo ardía como el infierno.

Era una sensación terrible... No sabiendo que podrías estar en camino al infierno. La única cosa que todavía puedo hacer es un test que tomará la decisión para mí.

El reloj marcaba 00:04:41 minutos exactos.

Todo pasa en cinco minutos.

Cerré los ojos y hundí más la punta de la pistola a mi cabeza.

Pero si todavía puedo acordarme... No me transformaré en uno de ellos.

Sus gemidos y golpeadas seguían en la puerta. Los minutos seguían corriendo en el reloj. El tiempo se acababa y yo aun no lograba recordar.

 _Desperté en medio del bosque, sentado en una silla amarilla en medio de la nada. Estaba confundido. Me levanté intentado controlar mis respiración. ¿Qué era ese lugar? ¿Qué hacía ahí?_

 _–¿Necesitas ayuda?– Una voz, una suave y familiar voz sonó. Levanté la vista y reconocí a la chica, la había visto en algún otro lugar antes. –Podemos pasar por el puente, si quieres.– sonreí, era mi hija._

 _Atravesé los troncos secos que estaban en el suelo y salté abrazándola fuertemente._

 _–¡Divertido! ¡Tú necesitas ayuda ahora!– la solté y reímos mientras seguíamos cambiando._

Las fotos en las pareces cayeron, el vidrio rompiéndose en pedazos al hacer contacto con el piso. Sus golpes habían hecho estruendo por todo el cuarto, por toda la casa. Sus gemidos seguían sin cesar, querían entrar, pero no seré uno de ellos. Rasguños por toda la madera, cuatros cayendo contra el suelo. Y yo aun sin recordar.

–Papá, ¿estás bien? – gritó desde su cuarto, asustada.

Miré mi brazo, con un agujero en él y mucha sangre podrida por todo lado. Mi mano que sujetaba la pistola empezó a temblar, miré un cuadro que estaba sobre una mesa, su vidrio roto dejaba a la vista su foto, mi familia, mi esposa y mi hija.

–Sí, todo está bien.– giré la cabeza hacia su puerta. –Solo son las fotos.

Sabía, me lo había imagina mentalmente, pero igual, era una de las pocas cosas que sabía en el momento. Estaba en su cuarto, sentaba en el suelo, con un revólver entre sus manos, apuntando temblorosamente a la puerta por si me convertía en uno de ellos y la atacaba.

00:03:45

El tiempo corría.

–Me puedo acordar. ¡Todo estará bien!... ¡Todo estará bien!– miré la puerta y ellos seguían golpeado. El tiempo acababa.

Necesito acordarme.

Vi mi chaqueta ensangrentada en el suelo y luego la foto de antes. Cerré los ojos y me relajé.

 _Volvimos al bosque, corríamos sin parar, nos seguían persiguiendo, eran rápidos para estar descomponiéndose, sus pasos tras nosotros, sus gemidos por todo el lugar, los árboles y sus ramas no daban mucho espacio para unir al igual que las raíces enorme. Logramos llegar a casa, la puerta no abría, ellos seguían persiguiéndonos. La llave no estaba en su sitio, la desesperación por salir a salvo estaba en un hilo muy fino. La llave alcanzó perfecto e inmediatamente abrió la puerta, entramos y cerramos rápidamente la puerta, agarré un pedazo de tabla y la tranqueé._

 _–¡Ve, ve, ve!– corrimos a las escaleras._

Por fin sus golpeas habían hecho un hoyo en la puerta, sus manos pasando por él intentando quitar la tabla.

La desesperación me invadió. Tengo que disparar, no me queda mucho tiempo.

–¿Papá? ¡Entra!

–¡No, no! ¡Quédate afuera! ¡Todavía no está seguro! ¡Quédate afuera! Pronto se acabará... ¡Me puedo acordar!

Una sonrisa nerviosa cruzó en mis labios. Tengo que recordar...

 _Corrimos por el pasillo, ella no podía correr más, estaba agotada. Solté su brazo de mis hombros y agarré un tubo para defendernos, ella se apoyó en la pared y cayó al suelo, un zombie se acercaba velozmente, afirmé más mis manos en el tubo y lo balancee dándole fuertemente en la cabeza, otro más vino y me empujó haciendo que cayera contra la pared, mis brazos se abrieron y uno de ellos chocó contra un pedazo de palo que sobre salía de la pared, el palo atravesó mi brazo. La mirada de mi hija cayó en mi brazo al igual que la mía, mis ojos se abrieron, no por el dolor eso era de menos, sino por la imagen. Un palo encruztado en mi brazo._

 _Un zombie se arrastró por el suelo en dirección a mi hija, ella temblaba de miedo, estaba inmóvil._

 _Me estiré sin sacar mi brazo del palo y alcancé la pistola que se me había caído._

 _–¡Mírame!– llamé la atención del zombie. –¡Mírame! ¡Mírame! ¡MÍRAME!– golpeé la pared con la pistola y el zombie se volteó hacia mí, se arrastro en mi dirección, me intenté safar del palo y al hacerlo un tremendo dolor se apoderó de mi brazo. El zombie siguió su camino hacia mí, afirmé el arma en mis manos y disparé justo en su frente cuando estaba poniéndose de rodilla. Cayó sobre mí, su boca sangrienta en la medida justa con el ahora hoyo que estaba en mi brazo, toda su sangre entró en mí, intenté quitármelo de encina, pero no ponía, estaba pesando. El rostro de mi hija estaba impactado, sin movimientos. Logré quitar al zombie de encima y lo lancé a un lado, revisé mi brazo y... había entrado mucha sangre en el agujero, realmente estaba espantado, sabía lo que significaba, sabía lo que venía._

 _Mi hija bajó la mirada hacia su reloj de muñeca y empezó a pulsar los botones de los lados. Miré mi brazo otra vez y luego mi propio reloj, apreté los botines y puse el temporizador en 5 minutos._

 _El tiempo que me quedaba..._

 _00:04:56_

 _Los gemidos y pasos se acercaba desde las escaleras. Me levanté rápido del suelo._

 _–¡Ve a tu habitación! ¡Enciérrate!– cerró los ojos y lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Los pasos se hacían más fuertes, en un santiamén una horda de zombie entró en el pasillo, cayendo al suelo uno sobre otro, para luego arrastrase hacia nosotros. –¡AHORA!_

Y hasta que al final lo lograron, sus golpes derribaron la tabla que estaba en medio de la puerta.

Rasguños, gemidos, golpes, gritos... Todo...

Habían hecho aún más grande el hueco en la puerta, uno de ellos logró entrar, arrastrándose en el suelo hacia mí, se levantó y me gruñó, escupió sangre.

Entré en pánico.

Bajé la pistola e intenté dispararle, pero estaba tan nervioso que apunté a la pared envés de a él. Me levanté de la silla amarilla y lo apunté mejor, en su abdomen, su pecho y luego su frente. Él siguió como si nada y caminó más, abriendo su boca, gruñándome. Lo apunté y el caminó más, cuando la punta de la pistola estuvo pegada a su frente, disparé, sus sesos volaron por el cuarto, cayendo su cuerpo al suelo.

Detrás de él venía ya otro, apenas terminando de pasar el gran hoyo. Lo apunté en la frente y disparé, pero ya no tenía balas. Agarré la silla por el respaldar y lo empujé contra la pared cerca de la puerta, cuando estuvo atontado, estrellé la silla contra su espalda haciendo que cayera al suelo.

00:00:49

Tomé unas tablas y las puse en la puerta para tapar el hoyo. Escuché una puerta abrirse desde atrás, me volteé y salió mi hija con el revólver apuntándome.

–Mia, todo está bien.– intenté acercarme.

–No te acerques.

–No, no, soy tu papá. Me puedo acordar.– intenté tranquilizarla. Miró la foto que yo había visto antes para recordar, luego me miró, alistando el arma para disparar. –¡Mia!

–¡Dime de lo que te acuerdas!– bajé la mirada y pensé. –¿Qué llevó la última vez que la vimos?– preguntó refiriéndose a su madre. –¡¿Qué llevó mamá?!– Cerré los ojos y luego la miré, una ilusión de ella junto a Mia apareció, era su mamá con un jersey amarillo, su cara aterrada con su mano cubierta de sangre. Vestía igual que en la foto. Mi hija miró el punto justo donde yo veía y luego se volteó hacia mí. –¿Qué color tuvo su vestido?

00:00:00

Su reloj sonó. El tiempo había acabado.

–¡El color!

–¡Amarillo!– ella apretó el gatillo, inmediatamente cerré los ojos esperando que me diera, pero jamás pasó. Volteé hacia atrás y vi que le había disparado a un zombie detrás de mí.

–¡Estás mintiendo!

–¡No! ¡No fue su vestido rojo, fue su jersey amarillo!... ¿No te acuerdas?– hablé más calmado. Ella miró el suelo y movió sus ojos desesperadamente pensando en algo. –¡Dame el revólver! – me acerqué.

Ella me lo dio y me acerqué abrazándola, besé su frente.

–Estaba tan segura que fue su vestido rojo.

La abracé más y ella empezó a llorar.

 **Five • Minutes • • •**

 **POV NORMAL**

Detrás de las tablas, justamente detrás de la puerta, había una horda de zombies, gimiendo y gruñendo, pedazos de carne muerta cayendo de diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Pero había una zombie en especial, una diferente entre todos y todas, era una zombie con la mitad de su cara cayendo a pedazos, sin la mitad de la mejilla que debería cubrir parte de sus labios y nariz. Ella llevaba un vestido rojo ahora lleno de sangre podrida y tierra.

Ella, era la esposa de Kendall, madre de Mia.


End file.
